


Dangerous #2: On The Homefront

by Dolimir



Series: Dangerous [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of "Dangerous", Blair suggests that he and Jim "be bad" in Jim's old bedroom. Nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous #2: On The Homefront

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 
> 
> Many thanks to debraC for giving this snippet a quick look over. I asked the L's to look it over for any mistakes and the response I got was "There were mistakes?"
> 
> You know how I've been saying I've been having a hard time writing sex scenes? I thought "screw it" and decided to write the hottest possible sex scene I could come up with.
> 
> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Will you stop fidgeting?" 

"They're not home. Maybe we should just leave." 

Blair looked at his partner, a normally stoic man, but a man who was currently fidgeting like a kid who just _knew_ he was going to get into trouble. Blair opened his mouth to speak, but the door opened and he snapped his jaw closed. 

"Jimmy?" Sally, the Ellison housekeeper, asked in surprise. 

"Hey, Sally. I... that is... you see..." 

Blair stepped in front of his partner. "Jim lost a bet and has to show me his junior high yearbooks. He thinks they're in the closet in his room. Do you mind if we go look?" 

Sally's smile was brilliant. "Of course not. What a silly question. Come in. Come in." She stepped aside and let both men pass before she shut the door behind them. "You'll stay for dinner, won't you?" 

"I... that is... you see..." 

Blair discretely elbowed Jim in the ribs. "We don't want to be any trouble." 

"Nonsense. William will be home in about thirty minutes and we're having pot roast, one of Jimmy's favorites. Besides that should give you plenty of time to dig through the closet before he gets home." Sally shooed them up the stairs. "I'll put two additional settings on the table." 

"Thank you, Sally." Blair smiled down at the petite woman. 

"No problem. No problem at all. It's just so good to have Jimmy in the house again." With that, she smiled sweetly and turned to move into the kitchen. 

Blair pushed Jim up the stairs. Jim frowned at him and swatted ineffectually at his partner's hands, then sighed and trudged up to his room. Blair followed closely behind and tried not to smirk. 

Jim entered first, stood to one side and waited for Blair's reaction. 

"Wow." Blair took in the room and dropped his backpack by the dresser next to the door. "He hasn't changed a thing, has he?" 

"I don't think so," Jim said quietly, reflectively. 

Blair nodded his head as he turned and looked at the entire room. "What a great room." 

Jim blushed a bit. "Thanks." 

Jim's eyes grew bigger as Blair's posture changed, making him look even younger than he usually looked. 

"So," Blair asked nonchalantly, although mischief gleamed in his gaze, "your old man doesn't get home for thirty minutes?" 

Jim swallowed hard. "That's right." 

Blair closed the distance between them. "I can think of a couple of things we can do to pass the time." Reaching up, he cupped the back of Jim's neck and pulled him down until their lips were gently exploring each other's. 

"Jesus, Sandburg. The door is wide open." 

"Of course it is." Blair chuckled and ran an open palm over the front of Jim's jeans. While Jim might be protesting, his body most definitely was not. 

"Let me just..." 

"No." Blair put both hands in the middle of Jim's chest to prevent him from moving. 

"Chief, I know we said... but now that we're here..." 

Blair clenched both fists in Jim's jacket and pulled him closer. His soft kisses grew harder, morphing into nasty, wet, open-mouthed kisses. His tongue invaded Jim's mouth, thrusting forward, even as his hips thrust into Jim's. 

Jim moaned, his hands scrambling at the back of Blair's jacket. "We're going to get caught." 

Blair smiled as he licked Jim's lips. "No, we're not. Trust me." 

"Sandburg..." 

Blair unbuckled Jim's belt and quickly unzipped Jim's pants. "Do you have any idea how hot being here makes me? How badly I want you?" 

Jim groaned. "We can't." 

"Sure we can." Blair turned Jim toward a small oak desk and pulled his pants and boxers over his hips. He stepped on the back of Jim's left shoe and pressed his knee into the back of Jim's knee. Obediently, Jim stepped out of his shoe and his pants leg. 

"Blair, the door..." 

Blair shoved Jim's feet apart, pushing Jim over his old student desk. "Fuck the door." 

"I..." 

"I know. I know. You'd rather have me fuck you." 

Jim let loose with a long quiet groan. "Yes." 

"You want this, don't you?" 

"Oh, God, yes." 

Blair could barely control his breath, sounding like he was about to hyperventilate. Jim was about to turn his head when one cool, slick finger entered him and all rational thought ceased. 

"No coming until I say you can. Do you understand?" Blair whispered in a hiss, thrusting a second finger inside Jim. 

Jim could only nod as he shoved back onto his lover's fingers. 

"I mean it, Jim. There will be serious consequences if you mess this up." 

Jim gasped as a third finger was added. "'kay." He dropped his elbows to the desk with a thud and laid his head on his closed fists, even as his body undulated, trying to take more of Blair into him. "Blair," he whispered, hungrily. 

The fingers disappeared and he cried out at the loss. 

"Shh, babe. It'll be all right," Blair whispered behind him. Gentle hands parted him and he felt Blair at his entrance. Blair teased him a bit, pushing gently forward but not entering him, then pulling ever so slightly back. "Did you ever make love up here before?" Blair whispered, shuddering, obviously teasing himself as well with his antics. 

Jim's head rolled back on his shoulders and he tried to thrust back against his guide, but Blair anticipated the move and gripped his hips from both sides, continuing to tease his entrance. 

"Have you?" 

"No," he gasped. "No, damn it." 

"Why not?" 

Jim dropped his fists to the desk, his hands opening and closing in frustration. 

Blair jiggled his hips, his latex covered tip just barely entering Jim before withdrawing. "I asked 'why not'?" 

"I was afraid," Jim admitted, clutching the far edge of the desk. "Afraid of being caught." 

Blair thrust forward in a single stroke and it was all Jim could do to prevent a howl from filling the house. "But now, now you have sentinel senses. You can tell when someone is coming." Blair ground harder against Jim. 

Jim mewled quietly as his hands scrambled for purchase. "B-B-Bl..." 

"Can't you?" Blair asked, slowly withdrawing and slamming in hard again. 

"Yes," Jim whispered, then said in a louder voice, "Yes." 

"So, you'll be listening for your old man?" 

Jim shuddered as Blair thrust forward again with a deliberate measured stroke. "Yes," he almost sobbed. 

Blair chuckled, taking his time, entering Jim up to the hilt two more times. "Because if we get caught, you are so grounded." 

Jim tried to laugh, but his breath left him as his lover thrust forward again. Blair scratched his nails up Jim's thighs and over his hips. He leaned forward, grinding into Jim as he did, and bit the back of Jim's shoulder bone, then kissed the inflamed spot. 

"I like being the first to make love to you in here." Blair hissed between clenched teeth as he fought to maintain his rhythm and not speed it up. "Having you here, makes me feel like I had you first; that there's been only me." 

"There is only you." Jim's breath shuddered. "Always and forever." 

Blair sobbed quietly with the effort to control his orgasm. 

"Let it go, baby," Jim cooed. "Let it go." 

"No. Not yet." 

"Yes, now." Jim moved one hand behind him and grabbed Blair's hip, trying to hold him closer. 

"J-J-J.." 

"I love you, Blair." 

Blair wailed out quietly, thrusting forward. 

"That's it! Come on. Give it to me." 

Blair slammed in twice more and just as Jim felt his lover's impending orgasm, he stood, clenching his muscles around his lover. Blair's hands hugged his chest tight, his fingers biting into Jim's muscles as he gasped and released. 

Jim collapsed onto the desk, smiling as the weight of his lover blanketed him. They laid like that for several minutes, each trying to catch their breath, before Jim heard a familiar engine. 

"Perfect timing," Jim whispered. 

"What do you mean?" Blair asked, then looked at his watch. "Your dad's not supposed to be here for another ten minutes." 

Jim laughed. "Well, he's early." 

Blair gently withdrew from Jim, his hands running soothingly over Jim's hips and thighs. "Where is he?" he asked as he removed the condom and deposited it into a baggie he pulled from his jacket pocket. 

"About two blocks away." 

Blair hummed happily. "Good. We still have time then." 

Jim pushed himself off the desk and turned to face his partner as Blair arranged himself and zipped up his jeans. "Time for what?" 

"Time to take care of this little problem." Blair chuckled, once again palming Jim's erection. 

"You're not serious," Jim asked, trying to laugh, but the words had no force behind them. 

"Oh, I'm totally serious." Blair clutched Jim's hips and gently fell to his knees in front of his lover. 

"Sand-Sandburg." Jim tried for outrage, but knew he had failed. 

"Hmm?" Blair hummed around his length. 

Jim gasped and dropped his head to his chest, even as he threw his hearing out. His father was pulling into the alley which would lead to the garage. 

"Blair -" 

But his lover's only response was to run his tongue up Jim's hardened length and to tease the head with his tongue. 

Jim clutched Blair's shoulders, trying to resist the urge to thrust into Blair's tantalizing moistness. His breath stuttered as his father pulled his car into the driveway. Blair sucked harder, pressing the tip of Jim's shaft to the roof of his mouth. 

The door below opened. 

"Sally, I'm home!" 

Jim exploded into Blair's mouth. His lover chuckled wickedly; the vibrations making Jim release again. Jim's vision grayed for a moment, but Blair's tongue and its gentle ministrations brought him back to awareness. 

//What smells so good?// Jim could hear his father ask from downstairs. 

//Pot roast.// 

Jim almost gasped as a wet washcloth bathed his genitals. He looked down as Blair tapped his leg, indicating he might want to get dressed. Blair sealed the cloth into another baggie and placed it, along with the baggie containing the used condom, into his backpack. He then removed a small aerosol can and sprayed around the room. 

//Who are the extra place settings for?// 

//Oh, Jimmy and Blair are here. I invited them for dinner.// 

Jim stepped back into his boxers and pants, quickly zipping up and redoing his belt. 

//They are?// Jim heard the happiness in his father's voice and felt just a tad of guilt. //How come?// 

//Apparently, Jimmy lost a bet and has to show Blair his junior high school pictures.// 

As Jim slipped his foot back into his shoe, he watched his lover re-pulled his hair back into a ponytail, then give himself two shots of Bianca before putting the little tube away. Blair grinned wickedly at him, then schooled his face into one of innocence as he turned on the light and pushed Jim into the walk-in closet. 

"They have to be in one of these boxes, Jim. You aren't getting out of the bet that easily," Blair said in exasperation, his hands resting on his hips in an annoyed manner. 

Trying to play along, Jim said, "Maybe...maybe dad has them downstairs." 

"No, you're close. The next box over, Jimmy," William Ellison said as he looked over Blair's shoulder and into the closet. 

"I'm sure you're wrong, Dad." Jim's blush had very little to do with the missing yearbooks. 

"Trust me," his dad said, then shared a laugh with Blair. 

Blair raised one eyebrow in challenge. "Come on. Fork them over, Jim." 

Jim sighed heavily and William and Blair laughed again. 

"You must have really gotten the goods on Jimmy," William speculated, his eyes sparkling, eager for details. 

Jim took the box off the shelf and walked back into his bedroom, dropping it onto the desk where Blair had just made love to him. He flushed again. 

Misinterpreting his son's redness, William said encouragingly, "Buck up, Jimmy. It's not that bad. Besides, if I remember correctly, didn't Naomi share Blair's baby pictures with you a while back?" 

"Yes, yes, she did," Blair said with affectionate exasperation. "And turnabout is fair play." He leaned forward and opened the box, crying out in triumph when he spotted the books. 

"Sandburg -" 

Blair grabbed the books and passed them to Jim's father. "Quick, Bill, take them downstairs. I'll hold Jim off as long as I can." 

Laughing in delight, Jim's father took the books and ran out into the hallway and down the stairs. 

"I told you I liked dangerous," Blair whispered, then kissed Jim deeply before he turned and ran down the stairs like he was being chased. 

Sandburg had once told him that he was bad, and even though they had played around at the bar, he never truly appreciated how bad he really was. Jim licked his lips, tasting himself, Bianca and Blair. God, he loved that man. 

"Aw, Sandburg," he whined in a loud voice, even as he picked up his roommate's backpack and tried to ignore the peals of laughter from below.


End file.
